


Danger: demons at work

by Igraine_smiley



Series: Our favourite demons + Aziraphale and Ryan (and Steven) [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Cherub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comedy, Demons, Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm sure of that, M/M, Not Beta Read, former cherub aziraphale, kind of, this is so based on ancient aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: "Well, I can scratch this off my bucket list" said Beleth as he levitated a gigantic stone above his head."Who puts get summoned by a mortal with a magic ring to subsequently getting enslaved by said mortal in their bucket list?" asked Crawly in a tired tone before looking up from a scroll. He was so fed up with everything.orCrawly keeps pining over an angel, demons are a pain in the butt and Aziraphale may have been demoted.Edited because it had so many mistakes... I'm so sorry for what you had had to read.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Our favourite demons + Aziraphale and Ryan (and Steven) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Danger: demons at work

"Well, I can scratch this off my bucket list" said Beleth,a tall and lanky demon, as he levitated a gigantic stone above his head. Hell had all hands on deck in order to construct a temple of all things and Crawly was in charge of the train wreck because of course he would be. To say that it was difficult to put all of hell's demons to work in the same task was the understatement of the century. He had to give credit to Lord Beelzebub for putting up with everyone's bullshit for millenia.

"Who puts get summoned by a mortal with a magic ring to subsequently getting enslaved by said mortal in their bucket list?"Crawly asked in a tired tone before looking up from a scroll. He was so fed up with everything. 

"This is way more entertaining that hell, I can tell you that" the demon prince looked over towards a group of lesser demons that were carving some columns. Suddenly Crawly watched in horror as the pilars of white stone fell over like a domino, which hadn't been invented yet but the methaphor still applied. 

"Stop hindering the construction, you twat!" Crawly shouted. His patience was far over the point of being thin. It was non existent. Actually, it was currently running happily with the unicorns in a green prairie "Do you want to be building this bloody temple for ever?" 

"Being in charge got to your head, Crawly" Beleth smirked "Remember you are talking to a prince here" 

"Yes, yes... go help Lord Beelzebub with the stairs. I think they are about to have a stroke" 

He kept looking over a series of scrolls and pieces of paper that covered the entire makeshift table he had settled a few days prior but suddenly a gust of wind blew over his most recent plan. Satan gave him strength. He instantly felt a ethereal entity by his side. Like a beacon of light or a overly sweet cake.

"Crawly! what is this racket?" the angel asked looking confused. Aziraphale wasn't supposed to be in that part of the world to begin with. He probably felt the demonic aura from across the planet. Crawly was glad all the demons were quite a distance away from them. He didn't need any of them getting ideas.

"Oh, why don't you ask your pal Solomon?" The demon threw the angel a stern look. 

"We are not pals" the angel looked at the scene around him. Demons of all sizes and colours were doing all kind of crafts. "does this have to do with his magic ring?"

"The one that you lot gave to him?" Crawly mocked "The one that gives him an incredible amount of power? the one that dear Michael handed him? That ring?"

"You don't need to be sarcastic with me, Crawly" Aziraphale huffed.

"Well, since he's using that ring to make us build a fucking temple I think I'll be as sarcastic as I please"

"All these demons are building a temple?" Aziraphale opened his eyes in a comical expression of surprise.

"We are trying to at least" Crawly rubbed his tired eyes "you shouldn't be prancing around this area, angel. Almost everyone in hell's payroll is here"

"And you are the architect?" The angel sounded curious.

"kind of... I mean if I have to spend time building a temple at least I want it to be a nice one" he was a demon after all. He was vain and proud. He wanted this fucking temple to be the best one in the world. He wanted people to say that those demons had done a hell of a job, not pun intended. He guessed it was one of the things he missed about being an angel. Building stuff, creating things. There was something rewarding about that but good demons or bad if you saw it from another perspective shouldn't create. They should only seek destruction but destroying was not as fun.

"Do you even know how a temple should be like?" Aziraphale asked.

"Don't insult me, Angel" Crowley exclaimed " I made the fucking stars. How difficult a temple could be? " Spoilers: It was actually very difficult.

"Ok, I get the hint that someone is a bit cranky today" the angel rolled his eyes before disappearing. The bastard. 

It didn't took long to Aziraphale to be back at the construction site, after all they gravitated towards each other in a way that opposite sides shouldn't do but thinking about it, magnets did exactly that. Were they were like magnets on God's ineffable fridge? What even was a fridge to begin with?

"Oh dear! still constructing I see" Aziraphale high-pitched voice took him from his thoughts. The angel gave a long look to the structure looming over them "It's looking good"

"There is a still a long way to go" Crawly answered "the walls around it are not even drafted yet"

"You might want to make a tall wall so no wily snakes slither in" The angel smiled. Crawly hated that he liked that smile. "Do you want a bite, dear?" the angel offered him some bread.

"I want" Beleth big head popped between them before Crawly could decline the offer.

"The offer doesn't include you" the angel frowned. 

"Come on! that's mean. You should be all love!!" Beleth faked a whimper.

"Give him some bread, Angel" Crawly sighed "otherwise he will be pestering me about it all day" Aziraphale looked at Crawly before handing Beleth a piece of his bread. 

"Thank you, feathers" the other demon exclaimed before throwing the bread inside his mouth "you are not that bad for a halo-head"

Crawly rolled his eyes at the comment. He hated Beleth tendency of getting chummy with him and the angel. It wasn't that he didn't want to share his... I mean... the angel with another demon. Why would he be worried about that? He was just being territorial. Earth was his workplace and Aziraphale was his opponent so he and only he could thwart the angel and be thwarted by him. It was logical.

"Did you talk to him? tell him how bad of an idea is to have demons built a temple?" Crawly asked trying to divert Aziraphale attention to the right demon.

"I'm afraid he has his mind settled about this whole ordeal" the angel replied "He wants all of you to built this temple" he shrugged "He sees it as a metaphor of some sort"

"That's actually kind of clever" Beleth laughed "Demons building a temple to worship god. Makes a good story"

"Oh, I will turn his butt into a methaphor after we finnish this"

"what does that even mean?" 

"I liked his father better" Crawly ignored the question. He didn't mean anything with that threat. He knew that wasn't even his best one. After all Solomon could turn him into a duck if he so pleased to do that. Go... Sa... Hell it had been a bloody long day.

"No, you didn't" Aziraphale replied.

"You are right. I didn't" He kind of liked his music though. All other musicians sounded like amateurs compared to him.

"You should take that ring from him. Throw it into the ocean" Beleth commented.

"What? absolutely not" Aziraphale looked appalled.

"I was going to propose that in a more subtle way but yes, steal that ring and throw it into a volcano, angel" Crawly agreed with the prince.

"I'm not going to do that, you demons! This is all part of God's plan and I must stick to it"

"Do you really think a mortal should have that much power?" Crawly asked "what if he command us to eat the earth?"

"Eat the earth? he wouldn't do that!" The angel cried out.

"He's human you never know with them" Crowley rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't be able to eat the earth" Aziraphale replied "don't be ridiculous"

"Don't test us" said Beleth reaching for Aziraphale's bread but Crawly slapped his hand away.

"We need to go back to work" and went back to work they did. They worked for weeks and weeks until the damn temple was ready. It was a great temple and Crawly was happy with it or as happy as he could be after being turned into a dancing monkey for an ambitious king. It was a imposing structure made of bright stone and gold accents. It had several floors and a thick wall around it. It could survive an apocalypse.

"Well, I have to admit you lot did a really good job" Aziraphale said as they admired the new temple. The people of the city was coming and going enjoying the day. Everyone seemed buoyant. A few elders were commenting how magnificent their new temple was, ignoring it was built by actual demons.

"I hated every minute of the experience" Crawly groaned.

"Everyone is very happy with it" The angel noted.

"Have you been inside?" The demon asked casually.

"I have" Aziraphale replied "I have to admit It's the most beautiful temple I've ever seen" the angel figeted with his hands for a while before carry on speaking "the most holy... it had two cherubs guarding the ark" 

"Well... that's the only type of angel I know" Crawly replied looking away from Aziraphale's ridiculously blue eyes.

"I'm honoured that you thought of me, dear but I'm far from a fit warrior" the angel whispered.

"You said god didn't tell you off about the sword business" Crawly was confused. Aziraphale was a warrior after all. He was made to guard the gates of Eden 

"You must know, right?" The angel scanned him with his eyes. Crawly just kept looking at him trying to figure out what was going on "Oh, I'm not a cherub anymore, Crawly"

"What?" That was news to him.

"I was demoted" 

"You gave that thing away, Aziraphale" he pointed out. It didn't make sense Aziraphale was, at least in Crawly's mind, everything an angel should be: compassionate, kind and selfless. He was the perfect angel. He knew some angels were jerks but he would have thought that in God's eyes the sword situation would had been seen as an incredible act of kindness "It wasn't stolen or lost and it was yours to give, right?"

"It was before that, dear" the angel grimaced "I failed in my duty"

"your duty?" OH! That duty™ he realised and tried not to flinch "I... I was just doing my job, angel. It wasn't personal" It wasn't really. He hadn't even knew Aziraphale before slithering into Eden. He hadn't intended to cause the angel any trouble but he would do it again and again because without the original sin he wouldn't be there talking with the only angel worth knowing.

"I know that, dear" he assured him "I'm not upset with you, you know"

"What are you now?" Crawly asked without being able to control his curiousity.

"A principality" the angel chuckled. It was a lesser rank, far below heaven's food chain.

"A protector" Crawly said without thinking "What are you supposed to protect?" 

"I don't know, yet. I wasn't told" Aziraphale smiled "I guess I'm going to find out sooner or later" 

"It's fits you" Crawly blurted out.

"mmm?" The angel was distracted by some children running around in circles around them.

"It's fits you, being a principality I mean" he stated. It made sense for Aziraphale to protect instead of fight. Maybe and just maybe God had a plan after all "You protected them since the begining" 

"You are right. I've always seen myself more of a guardian that a warrior. That doesn't mean I can't smite you, you fiend" The principality poked him in the chest and no, it wasn't intimidating. It had never been, actually.

"Ok, I'm done ignoring the elephant in the room any longer" Crawly exclaimed and made a dramatic pause. He took a few steps towards the angel and got his head right next to the angel's left ear. His lips were almost brushing the pinkish skin of his companion "Do you think they are going to ruin the painting when they inevitably touch the ark and explode? It's really expensive paint. I'd hate to have it ruined with guts"

"Crawly!! don't be gross!" the angel tried to hide a smile. He would definitely slither into Eden a thousand times if he got to see the ridiculous angel smile like that.


End file.
